Fluff: A Story
by Emperor Kumquat
Summary: Austria and Hungary spend a day together just enjoying each other's company. (Or just refer to title.)


**Are you happy now, CastingWhiteShadows? I gave you something nice and innocent to edit.**

* * *

Hungary skipped down the sunlit path with a laugh. She whirled around and looked down the uphill way she had just come, her green eyes sparkling with glee and the few strands that were free of her ponytail lifting in the breeze. The basket she held thumped against her leg when she took a step forward to bend over the incline and look down.

Austria was trudging up the hill with his hands pushing on his legs. He saw Hungary looking down at him with a smile, so he summoned whatever energy he had left to make it up with a weary smile thrown back at her. At the top, he caught his breath and waited for the refreshing spring breeze to cool his immobile body. Hungary was already continuing on, so he called out desperately, "Can we slow down?"

She chuckled and spun on her heels. She hopped back to his side then dropped her pace to match his slow crawl. Austria stared down the long path ahead of them that they still had to travel in order to get to the place that they had planned to go to. On either side of the path were lush, green fields spotted with flowers and budding trees. Birds swooped over the grass and rose in arcs to land on high branches and break out into sweet melodies. He was beginning to regain his strength as he looked at everything around them, and Hungary's hand that caught his and held it warmly encouraged him along.

They went up more slopes. Austria pushed through and accepted Hungary's help getting over some ledges. Finally, they reached the top and wandered off-trail a bit. They came to an area beside a large linden tree that overlooked a lake settled at the bottom of a sharp drop. It had been a hard journey for Austria, but it was rewarding to obtain this sight. He parted hands with Hungary and helped her set down a blanket and spread everything out that had been in the basket. He popped off the lids to the containers then gratefully received a bottle of water from Hungary.

He sighed and stretched out his legs. He sat and could see from here the grand, sparkling lake and another mountainous hill on the other side that was equally green and cheery.

Austria smiled softly then perked up when he heard a click. He turned and saw Hungary with her phone out and still pointed at him. She giggled behind a hand as he stared at her in astonishment.

"Delete that!" he gasped.

She shook her head while pocketing her phone. Hungary exclaimed, "But it's a good picture!"

Austria blushed and turned away. He usually avoided having his picture taken if he could, covering his face with the nearest available item in the face of a camera. Yet Hungary seemed delighted, and he trusted that she would not use the photo against him. She put her hand over his on the blanket and stroked her thumb comfortingly over his skin. Austria leaned against her and snuggled his face into the crook of her neck. He closed his eyes as she put her arm around him.

He turned his head eventually and looked forward with her at the view. They watched this time waterfowl flapping far below them over the water before splashing into it at high speeds. Across the lake on the other hill, a deer with a fawn padded into sight on an adventure uphill. Austria and Hungary regarded them tranquilly while breathing softly. Hungary took a picture of them and showed it to Austria. He looked over it before quickly sliding his finger across the screen to find the picture of himself before Hungary could stop him. She cried out in a protest, "Hey!" before moving the phone away from him. Austria breathed out a laugh and drifted away from her. She gave him a fake glare, and he turned to the food while still smiling.

After they finished eating, they packed everything up and headed back. The downhill route was much easier on his body so he insisted on carrying the basket this time. Once again they crossed the gorgeous fields where Austria felt trapped in a dreamy, content state.

They returned to his house, where he cleaned himself up after having had become soaked in sweat. Exhausted in his legs, Austria wanted to sit and relax for the rest of the day. He stretched his legs first before he plopped down in front of his piano and did the same to his arms and fingers. He rolled his wrists then spread his fingers over the keyboard. He began to warm-up with a song, and once music began to emanate, Hungary was soon attracted into the room.

She came in brushing her hair that was now down. She crept in behind him and watched him play as she untangled all the knots. Once done, she set the brush to the side and stood with her hands held together. Hungary loved being his private audience; she was never bored listening to his perfectly conducted pieces and beholding the dance of his delicate fingers over the keys. She stood for a while as he played on his own until she decided to move up and slip onto the bench beside him.

Austria finished the song, then asked, "Do you want to play together?"

She replied, "Yes, could we?"

Austria smiled and nodded. They came up with titles together, and Hungary succeeded in playing her parts- the ones that Austria had taught her long ago. Their hearts felt warm as they played in harmony, and time passed by so easily in this light mood. They went on for an hour until at the end of one song, Austria sighed and pressed into her. Hungary nuzzled the side of his head then set her forehead against his temple.

Austria found her hand this time. He closed his eyes and murmured, "Hungary, I am very happy when you are with me."

He blushed when she replied merrily, "Me too. Why do you think I'm here all the time?"

She quickly kissed his cheek. Hungary laughed when she pulled back and could now see his blush and the way he blinked rapidly behind his glasses to try and gain control of it.

Hungary slid away and Austria followed her. She jumped onto the couch and crossed her legs neatly upon impact. Austria sat down more calmly beside her as she asked him, "Do you want to watch a movie or two before dinner?"

"Okay."

"And would you like to play a game at the same time?"

Austria replied, "Sure, but I don't know if I really have anything."

They got up to check. Austria searched through a closet and was surprised to find a few board games that he had never touched before. In truth, he had forgotten that they were there; the gifts from Italy that he had stored away.

Hungary reached past him and dragged one of them out with a grin. She turned the box so that its front faced him. Hungary chirped, "Let's play this one!" while indicating the logo _Monopoly_.

It would be guaranteed to last them for a while. Austria agreed and they came back to the living room. Hungary switched on the television and found a movie just commencing. Austria cleared off the coffee table and Hungary opened up the box. She unfolded the board on the table and Austria helped her sort the cards and cash. Hungary decided to choose his token for him, joking that he should be the car because walking around the board would be too tiring for him. Austria gave her the cat, a choice she liked, then they took turns rolling the dice to see who would go first.

The game progressed for a while without any hint as to who would win. They watched the movie between turns and took glances at the television whenever the other person was busy moving their token. Empires built; they both managed to stack hotels on their properties so that each tour around the board was a nerve-racking experience. Now it was down to luck and whoever would land on the other's properties first would be struck with a hard blow.

Austria had both navy blue pieces of property, the two prime locations in his opinion to have on the board. It seemed to be true, for Hungary landed on the most brutal of the two, and lost so much money to him that she had to sell her hotels. Another round, then she was scraping by on single sheets of cash. Both good-naturedly found it humorous that she was struggling to stay alive in the game. Soon it was all over however, after a long-fought battle that had lasted over one film and halfway through another.

"Shall we go out?" she asked as they put the game away.

"To dinner?"

"Yeah."

Austria blinked. "What were you thinking?"

"Something fancy."

"Really?" He was not sure. While it would be nice, it was quite expensive.

"Don't worry," she said. "I'll pay for you. I saved up some money just for this!"

"You're joking…" Austria's eyes widened.

"No, not at all! Come on, let's get ready!"

Baffled, he got up and followed her upstairs. He tried protesting in the hall, "Hungary, you don't have to pay for me, really… That's too much!"

"No it's not, I promise! Let me treat you!" Hungary grabbed her bag from his room then pushed him gently inside. She closed the door behind him and called, "Surprise me!" then hurried over to the bathroom to change.

Austria's face scrunched up in concentration as he sorted through his closest. He put on a suit and some dress pants that he had not worn for a while but he still respected. His normal attire was fancy enough, but since this morning he had been wearing outdoorsy clothes to cope with the exercise. Yet Hungary had wanted to be surprised, so he put this on and a white cravat then he went to another bathroom to comb his hair.

He was stunned when he found Hungary downstairs waiting for him. The dress that she wore was cold black like the night's sky, and adorned with layered folds and a silky ribbon. Her hair was freshly brushed and glossy, and she had placed a fine headband on herself that had frilly, jet-black flowers on it. Hungary even had matching black shoes to go with the rest of her outfit.

"You look lovely," he told her as he came down the last few steps.

"You too." She tilted her head and looked at him kindly.

They drove out to the restaurant and the evening that they shared together was calmly pleasant. It was wonderful to talk about uncomplicated things and joke quietly, and eat and drink slowly to enjoy every bit of their time at the restaurant while under the glow of candlelights.

When they came home, it was late and dark. Austria was already drained by eight o'clock due to their excursion earlier that day, although Hungary was much more energetic. She took off her shoes then spun around on the hardwood floor. Her dress twirled neatly around her on the spin, then she raised her arms slightly and slid away on her socked feet across the floor. Austria felt light inside to see her finding fun in such a simple thing. He stood and watched her until she slid back and grabbed his wrists.

He inhaled when he was nearly swept off his feet and twirled around. Suddenly he was caught in a dance with her despite the lack of music. She seemed unbothered, only wanting to take him around the room and hold him close. Austria met her eyes and as he tightened his grip on her hands, his expression softened. They smiled at each other and held eye contact for the rest of their little, impromptu dance.

Hungary stopped when she noticed that Austria was growing tired and slowing down. She put her forehead against his then backed away and headed to the bathroom. Hungary understood that he wanted to sleep soon. She got ready to go to bed as he did, both of them changing out of their lavish clothes and getting into more comfortable pajamas. Hungary had showered as well, and as she went down the hall to Austria's room, she worked the brush through her wet, shaggy hair.

She saw that the door was closed, so she knocked and got the response, "Hold on." After a few moments Austria opened the door and she went inside. She walked past him and pulled away the blankets on the bed, then she sat down cross-legged while still trying to fix her hair. Austria turned off the main light, leaving just the faint table lamp on. He then crawled into the bed beside her, watched her for a few seconds before asking, "Can I do that for you?"

She smiled and passed the brush over to him. Austria took off his glasses, folded them, and set them by the lamp. He then shifted up behind her and held her hair. He started brushing through the tangles at the bottom ends, his movements so soft and careful so that he did not pull her hair. He went slowly and it was taking longer than it would if she had just done it herself, but she loved it. His hands tickled her neck and scalp and delightful shivers raced down her spine. Austria removed every knot but continued running the brush through her thick hair as it dried, captivated by how the bristles separated the strands each time.

"Is it alright, Hungary?" he asked gently.

"It's great," she breathed.

Austria placed the brush beside his glasses. He turned around just as Hungary embraced him. Austria relaxed as she stroked his hair and face slowly and repeatedly. He became more sleepy from the touches, and he began to doze in her arms. She sat there for fifteen minutes doing this for him, content and feeling like her heart was light-weight cotton when she knew how happy he was too.

He stirred eventually, noticing where he was and that Hungary was still caressing him. He hugged her then raised himself up. He held the side of her face and leaned in to delicately press his lips against hers. Austria cuddled her again, grazing his fingers over her back as he whispered, "Goodnight, Hungary. Sleep well."

He departed her protective, caring hold to switch off the light. He lay down on his back and listened to Hungary settling down beside him. She pulled the blankets up over them both, then lay still. They did not touch, but they were warm and close. It was a comfortable arrangement. Both could fall asleep easily this way, which they did tonight, when they sensed the lasting bond between them and felt the remaining glow of love in their hearts.


End file.
